Sucked in Movies
by VenaHope
Summary: Two girls from our time are trapped in the world of horror and monsters. Like The Phantom of the Opera and Dracula. Only one thing is different, for instance, people randomly brake out into song! Will they survive this musical land of monsters?
1. Chapter 1 Phantom

"Hey Clair! Get your butt down hear! The movies starting!" Yelled Amy. "Movie?" I ran down. "What are we watching?" I asked Amy looked at me. "Not telling, it's gonna be a surprise!" She said.

I sighed. "Really?" I asked.

"Yep, now shut your trap and let's watch this thing!" She said pressing play. Then there was a flash of light then nothing.

* * *

Ugh, where am I? I looked up. I was in some kind of forest. "Ugh, Clair, Clair?!" Amy looked at me as I looked at her.

"Clair, where are we?" She asked. I looked at her outfit. It was a blue gown, she had her blond locks pulled up in a french braid clipped in a similar fashion as Elsa.

"What are you where?" I asked. "Me? What about you!?" She said. I looked down. I was in a white dress in the same fashion as her, only my green and brown and gold mess of hair was free, and my curls were everywhere.

"Think Of Me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."

Oh,no.

"Think of me waking silent and reeeeeeeesignnned."

No, no, no, no.

"Ugh Carlotta is worse than me." Said Amy.

"That's saying something."

Suddenly the scene fell on Carlotta.

Think OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." She shrieked.

"Tat is it! I Quit!" She yelled.

I turned to Amy. "We time traveled! Into another world!" I said. "What are we gonna do? We're in so much trouble!" said Amy panicking.

I was about to say something when Christine started singing.

 _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_

When she finished the song, they noticed us.

"You there! Who are you?" He asked.

We both looked at each other. "Um, we've come lookinf for jobs." Said Amy. "Can you sing or Dance?" Asked The Manager.

"I can dance, and my fiend here can sing." I gaped at her. "show us." She went up on stage, and preformed one of favorite. The Swan lake.

They clapped. "Bravo, now miss, sing something." I nervously came up and started singing.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high."_

 _"There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby."_

 _"Somewhere over the Rainbow, Skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

 _"someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me,_

 _Where trouble melt like lemons drops, Away above the chimney tops, That's where you'll find me._

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, Bluebirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, then why oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow, then why oh why can't I?"_

When I finished I opened my eyes I didn't know where closed. The faces of everyone where shocked and awed.

"Oh, Mademoiselle, That, That was Incredible! Bravo, Brava!" I blushed. Dang it!

"Your both hired!" He said.

* * *

It's been two days and I'm so nervous. I couldn't sleep. I snuck out of my room walking down the halls. I started singing.

" _Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm sick of playing by the rules of somone else's game, too late for second guessing!_

 _Too late to go back to sleep!_

 _It's time I trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try defying gravity, yes! I'll Try Defying Gravity!_

 _"Kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity!_

 _"And you can't bring me down!_

 _"I'm through Accepting limit's cause someone said there so, some things I cannot change but till I try I'll never know!  
_

 _Too long I've been Afraid of loosing love, I guess I already lost!_

 _"Well if that's the case, love some with to great a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity!_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _Flying so high, kiss me goodbye_

 _so if you care to me, look to the western sky_

 _as someone told me lately_

 _Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

 _And no one not in all of us, no one that there is or was is ever gonna bring me..._

 _DOWN!"_ I sighed as soon as I ended the last note. I had ended up on stage.

 _"Brava, brava, bravassima~"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "WHo's there!" I partly shouted. "Mademoiselle, I am The Phantom Of the Opera." Said the same voice.

Oh...

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm screwed.

* * *

 **Ohhhh what will happen? The suspense! Hah I know what will happen! But I'm not telling! So Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Vampires

Amy Pov.

So while Clair was…. somewhere, I went out for a midnight walk. What? I'm a night time kinda girl. Any ways as I was walking into a grave yard, I heard screaming. Startled I jumped behind a stone cross. Over near a new grave, was a man. Dressed in a black cloak.

He leaning over a…. woman. One of the ballerina's I think. I stepped on a twig. His head snapped to me. It was then that I saw fangs, and blood tripping from them. I barely held back a scream.

A vampire.

This wasn't part of the movie!

Suddenly a wave a bravery swelled within me, my curiosity overwhelming me.

"Who are you?" I said, careful to stay behind the cross. The vampire looked surprised, the chuckled. "you are either very brave, or very foolish, girl." He said. He let the Ballerina fall, dead. The turned his full attention to me.

I gulped. How was I gonna get outta this one?

"you didn't answer my question." I said. The vampire took a step forward glaring at the cross I stood behind.

"I am Count Dracula, my I ask of your name?" He said. "Amelia." I said carefully making sure I did not look him in the eyes. It was the one mistake everyone made.

"Amelia, how lovely, would you kindly step out from behind the cross?" He asked. "Nope." I said. "why ever not? It's not like I bite." he said smirking.

"Hah, that poor ballerina would say different, Vampire." I spat. He blinked. "so you know of my kind, how interesting." he said. "Tell me, where did you learn of this kind of information?" He asked.

"I read about it in a book." I said, well technically I'm not lying, I did read Bram Stoker's Dracula.

"And who gave you this book?" asked Dracula. "Like I'd tell you." I responded.

"You better come with me now, or do we have to make this difficult? I can wait, all night." Said Dracula. It was my turn to smirk.

"really? I can wait all night as well as all day." I said. Dracula growled.

"come out or I will be forced to take action." I did nothing. "very well." He picked up a stone, and threw it at me. I manged to duck out of the way, but I seriously doubt he meant to hit me.

"Next time I won't miss." He said. I stood. "well then Count, you give me no choice." I said. The Count smirked.

"CLARISSA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"CLARISSA!" I heard Amy yell. "AMY!" I shouted and raced off in the direction the scream took place. I reached a grave yard to see a figure in a cloak.

"CLARISSA IT"S A VAMPIRE! DRACULA!" She screamed. He raced at me, only for me to pull out my cross. He hissed and backed up.

"Away from here, vampire, it is almost dawn." I said. Dracula glared daggers at me, then turned into a bat and flew off. I grabbed Amy and ran inside the opera to our room. I closed the door and got out my other cross and gave it to Amy.

"Was that really Dracula?" I asked. She nodded. "But, how is this possible? I thought he was in London, not France, and dead for that matter. Well, deader." I said. "we need to get holy water, and garlic." I said. "What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Well, I told him my name, and he killed a girl, and he tried to make me come with him. He asked how i knew about Vampires, I didn't tell him much, but why is Dracula in France? we have to stop him from whatever he's up to, Clair, from what he tried in London, he will most likely try to kill everyone and turn them into vampires. I think I might try to contact Van Helsing." Amy said.

"I met the Phantom." I said. "Oh, really? well that's all well and good, but we have a Vampire Apocalypses on our hands and- wait, maybe we can enlist the Phantoms help!" She was saying.

"what?" I asked. "yep!" She said.

"Help for what mademoiselle?" asked a voice. we both screeched. "And what this about a Vampire Apocalypse?"

* * *

 **Hah! plot twist! Please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

"OK so Here's the plan."

We had been planning for weeks. According to Scotland yard, over eight dead bodies had been found. We went out and staked each one.

We had to set a trap for Dracula, he had been stalking Amy and I for the past couple weeks. So, I set up a trap.

Here it goes. This better work.

I walked around in the graveyard, and started singing.

" _When I was young, I used to dream of a world beyond the clouds._

 _"A world of color, happiness and sunshine, nothing to fear, no speck of shadow, or cold._

 _I used to dream of a world with no pain, a world of light and kindness._

 _Then tragedy struck, and my dream was shattered._

 _Dreaming of light, and faith, hoping I could be, loved._

 _Bells and angels, mean nothing, without, hope, so I will hold on, to my dream_

 _Wishing I could make it, real._

 _One day you'll see, I'll make it be, make it all come true_

 _Dreaming of light and faith hoping I could be loved,_

 _Fighting the battles, my friends could not, fighting someone, who, will, not, die_

I paused and looked up at the sky.

 _"I will stay strong, And move along, but it's hard to say, Goodbye._

 _Bells and Angels, Stars and light, Hope and faith,_

 _I will put up a fight,_

 _This is my home, so leave it alone, or I will send you_

 _To, God's, Light!_

 _This is my home, leave it alone or I will send_

 _You_

 _To_

 _God's_

 _LIGHT!_

I finished my song.

I heard clapping.

I turned to face Dracula who emerged from the shadows.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, Clarissa." He said smirking.

Right, here it goes.

"What can I say, I like to make an entrance." I said.

Dracula raised his eyebrows.

"You don't seem afraid."

"Really? I don't?" I asked

"No."

"Huh, well what can I say about that, oh yeah well, not many things scare me."

"Oh? and why is that?"

"Meh, bravery, logic, ya know, the good old logic?" I said.

"Logic you say. Is it logic that brought you to the graveyard, at night, alone, with a vampire on the hunt?"

"I"m not worried."

"You should be."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm hungry, and your blood is looking very tasty."

"I won't let you."

"you think that you can defeat me?"

"I'm not trying to defeat you."

"What?"

"I'm stalling."

Just then, Amy showed up with a huge group of people with pitch forks.

"Don't look him in the eyes! Watch out for his teeth! Use the stakes!" She was yelled.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Ha Update. And yes, that song is mine, I wrote it so don't even think about sealing it! It's called My Dream.**


End file.
